Where the heart Is
by Utenarose
Summary: Hikari decide emprender una nueva vida junto a su novio, viajando en un destartalado vehículo. Lo que ella ignora es que él no tiene su misma intención. [[Takari]] Dejad reviews!


**Hacía tiempo que quería pasar este proyecto a papel, y como que estoy enferma y quedarme en la cama es algo que no soporto, aquí estoy. Será un Takari (Síí, mi primer Takari) y no es una historia muy larga. Aún no he terminado Garda y Cenit, a decir verdad, aún falta mucho, pero como que hace poco que actualicé con el cáp. 6, me apetecía escribir sobre otra cosa, así me salen mejor las ideas. El fic está basado en una película que vi hace poco con el mismo título. No es una película muy buena, pero la trama me pareció interesante y que se podía adaptar al takari. **

**En fin, aquí está el primer capítulo.**

**I: Una nueva vida **

- ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera, niño o niña?- Dijo ilusionada una chica mientras con sus manos se acariciaba el vientre.

-Pues... Kari, no lo sé.

Una pareja de jóvenes viajaba en los oxidados restos de un Plymouth datado de principios de los setenta, bajo un día agotador de sol, sin una nube en el cielo.

Hikari Yagami llevaba en su cuello una cámara de fotos y diez dólares en el bolsillo de su corto vestido de premamá. Sonreía contenta; dejaba atrás su antiguo hogar; una caravana de camping, junto a su abuela ya muerta y su hermano emancipado; para ir a California con su novio y padre de su hijo, Davis Motomiya, que conducía sobrepasando el límite de velocidad mientras tarareaba una canción que sonaba por la destartalada radio del coche.

Por la ventanilla, al ver el cartel que anunciaba que quedaban cuarenta millas para California, Kari se apresuró a hacerle una foto.

-Vamos, ¿tienes que hacer fotos a todo lo que ves?- Preguntó Davis, hastiado.

-Es para recordar como empezamos nuestra nueva vida juntos- Sonrió ella. – Y así, cuando nazca- miró hacia su hinchado vientre de nuevo- se lo contaremos como si fuera un cuento. Un cuento de hadas-.

- ¿De cuánto estás, ya?- Dijo el chico moreno.

-¡Casi ocho meses, Davis! Pronto seremos padres- Rió complacida.

El chico del pelo revuelto seguía con la mirada fija en la carretera desierta.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó de pronto ella, haciendo sobresaltar a Davis. –¡Davis, Davis! Se ha movido, me ha dado una patadita- Dijo dando un brinco- mira, ¿lo notas?- Y agarró una mano del chico y la puso sobre su vientre.

-¡Estate quieta, ahora no! ¡Estoy conduciendo Kari!- Exclamó él, volviendo a poner sus manos al volante.

La chica; insatisfecha, volvió a agarrar su mano con suavidad.

- Mira, debes concentrarte. ¿Notas cómo se mueve?- Preguntó.

El chico accedió, y estuvo unos instantes con su mano en contacto del vientre de la chica. Después la retiró.

-No, no noto nada.

-¿Estás seguro?- Volvió a insistir ella, perdiendo la sonrisa.

-Duerme un poco. Hace mucho calor, será mejor que te duermas.

-¿Me quieres, Davis?

-Sí, te quiero. Y ahora duérmete.

Hikari se dio la vuelta en el asiento y cerró sus ojos, mientras con sus manos sostenía la barriga. Tardó un rato en dormirse, pues tenía los pies hinchados y sentía el cuerpo pesado; realmente hacía mucho calor.

Al cabo de un par de horas despertó, con las necesidades típicas de una mujer embarazada.

-Davis, cielo...Necesito un baño...- Dijo somnolienta frotándose los ojos.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?- Replicó él.

-Sí... Y además, he perdido mis sandalias. Las necesito, no puedo ir descalza.- Y miró el gran agujero que tenía bajo los pies, por donde se veía la carretera, y por donde seguramente se habían escurrido sus zuecos de plástico.

A lo lejos, Hikari divisó un hipermercado cerca de la carretera por donde circulaban.

-¡Para, Para! Para aquí!- Exclamó sobresaltándose y señalando el hipermercado con el brazo fuera de la ventanilla.

En un giro brusco, Davis se desvió de la calzada y antes que el coche se detuviera en seco en el aparcamiento, Kari bajó descalza y con prisa.

-¿Me das dinero?- Le preguntó, dejando su cámara de fotos; su preciado tesoro; en el asiento del copiloto.

-Los diez dólares que tienes son suficientes para un par de sandalias. ¿Comprate unas rojas con lunares, eh?- Rió burlón.- ¡Y date prisa!-

Kari corría de una manera extraña, dando leves brincos y con las manos apoyadas en la espalada; iba descalza y el suelo de asfalto ardía.

Davis rió al verla por el retrovisor, correr de esa forma.

o.o.o.o

Al entrar en el hipermercado, lo primero que hizo fue buscar los servicios.

Su situación precaria y la ausencia de seguridad social en los Estados Unidos la habían impedido recibir visitas médicas y cualquier tipo de consejos acerca de su embarazo. Tenía poca idea sobre su estado y tan sólo recordaba algunos comentarios que le hacía su abuela de pequeña sobre el embarazo de una mujer. Últimamente le dolía mucho la espalda, tenía los pies hinchados y de vez en cuando vomitaba o se dormía en todas partes. Y la ayuda que le ofrecía Davis sobre eso era totalmente nula.

Sin embargo, Hikari no se asustaba; al contrario; esperaba impaciente el día de la llegada de su bebé, para poder cumplir su deseo de formar una familia unida.

Al salir del wc, las otras señoras que entraban la miraban indiscretamente. Descalza, joven, embarazada, y con un vestido bastante pequeño para una mujer en estado.

Se miró al espejo, mientras se lavaba las manos.

Hikari era una chica de 17 años, bastante alta y delgada a pesar de estar de ocho meses. Tenía el pelo largo y liso; castaño, llegándole a media espalda.

Mientras se lavaba la cara veía sus ojos; de color caoba oscuro; y su rostro siempre alegre, motivado por aquél ser que se acercaba a su vida.

Se dirigió con lentitud hacia los estantes del gran hipermercado. Ya había elegido unas sandalias y con el dinero que le sobraría, quería comprar algún libro para el cuidado de su bebé. Hasta ahora, Hikari solamente había podido acceder a libros prestados, y necesitaba saber algo más acerca de los cuidados de un recién nacido. Cuando encontró el estante, hojeó unos cuántos libros, sonriendo al ver las fotografías de madres con una criatura en sus brazos, imaginando cómo sería el día en que ella se encontrara en la misma situación.

-¿Me permites que te haga una foto?- Hikari volteó y vio a una chica joven, curiosamente vestida con el uniforme del hipermercado que sostenía una cámara Réflex nueva en las manos.

-¡Oh, es preciosa!- Exclamó al ver la máquina fotográfica.

-¿Qué me dices, me dejas hacerte una fotografía? Tienes muy buen aspecto.

-Es que... No tengo dinero- Dijo tristemente hurgándose el bolsillo, calculando que sólo llevaba suficiente para las sandalias y el libro.

-¡No importa!- Exclamó la chica, poniéndose la cámara en frente de los ojos - Me basta con que me digas qué nombre le vas a poner a la criatura-.

Hikari sonrió con una mano en el vientre, cuando fue iluminada por la luz del flash.

-Aún no lo sé... había pensado en ponerle Mark, Joe... o Mary si es una niña...

-No, no, quítatelo de la cabeza- Le dijo mientras le daba la foto y negaba con la cabeza. – No le puedes poner a tu hijo un nombre tan convencional y menos siendo tú una chica tan risueña. El nombre es el primer regalo que recibimos de nuestros padres. Tienes que ponerle un nombre con fuerza; con espíritu.-

Hikari no se mostraba muy convencida.

-¿Un nombre con espíritu?-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó la chica, apartándose de la cara un mechón pelirrojo.

-Hikari-

-¿Lo ves? Hikari significa luz; ¡Ése es tu vivo reflejo! Dime que le pondrás a tu bebé un buen nombre. ¡Seguro que así acabará siendo una gran persona!- Exclamó emocionada.

-Entendido- Volvió a sonreír Hikari. Luego miró el reloj de plástico que había colgado en la pared de los grandes almacenes, dándose cuenta que Davis aún debía de estar esperándola. Hikari se despidió de aquella afable chica mostrándole una gran sonrisa y se fue a pagar a las cajas

Una vez salió del hipermercado, se dirigió al aparcamiento en dónde se había quedado Davis. Recordaba que el Plymouth rancio de su novio había quedado mal estacionado entre dos aparcamientos, en frente de la entrada principal del hipermercado. Pero allí en frente no había ningún viejo coche de principios de los setenta. Quizás Davis había buscado un aparcamiento a la sombra, así que Hikari volteó todo el centro para llegar a la parte de atrás. Lo hizo corriendo, un poco nerviosa por si Davis se habría enfadado por haber tardado tanto. Pero a la sombra tampoco estaba.

Medio confundida, Hikari volvió otra vez frente a la entrada principal. Entonces vio a lo lejos un objeto en el suelo que brillaba. Se acercó corriendo a él, sujetando la bolsa que contenía su libro en una mano y la espalda con la otra. Esperaba que no fuera lo que se imaginaba. Pero lo era.

Su cámara fotográfica estaba en el suelo sucio de uno de los aparcamientos. Donde la había dejado Davis. Ella recordó que la puso en el asiento del copiloto antes de ir hacia el hipermercado. Y ahora estaba en el suelo abandonada, junto a ella.

Se sentó en el arcén que separaba las distintas filas de aparcamientos. No supo qué hacer, ni qué decir. Hacía mucho calor y se encontraba cansada. No le salían las lágrimas. Un aire seco le removió la melena larga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Por un momento Hikari pensó que se trataba de la voz de su novio, que la llamaba para subir de nuevo al coche. Pero se trataba de la chica de las fotos del hipermercado, que cargaba paquetes en un 4x4 allí estacionado.

-Oh...nada... Espero a mi novio.- Agarró la cámara y fotografió sus sandalias nuevas.

-Toma, para ti.- La chica pelirroja le ofreció un tiesto con una planta y una cesta llena de regalos.- Ha sobrado hoy en el hipermercado. Seguro qué te sirve más a ti.- La chica siempre mostraba una sonrisa. Hikari lo aceptó un poco desconcertada.

-Gracias...-

-Soy Sora. Sora Takenouchi, encantada- Y le tendió su mano. Hikari encajó la mano intentando simular una sonrisa. Pero estaba demasiado deprimida. Sora además, le dio una pequeña tarjeta.

-Ven a visitarme cuando nazca el bebé. Vivo aquí cerca.- Dijo mientras se subía al jeep y encendía el motor.-¡Hasta otra! – Y el auto se alejó por la carretera.

Hikari quedó sola, sentada en el arcén, con una bolsa, una planta, una cesta y su máquina de fotografiar. Sola con la criatura que llegaría.

Se hacía tarde y el cielo se empezaba a nublar. Hikari, decidida, entró en el hipermercado con la única idea que se lo ocurría; viviría allí hasta encontrar otra solución.

_To be continued..._

**¿Qué tal? Muchos se estarán preguntando: ¿Y el takari? Pues tiempo al tiempo. Aún falta bastante. Lo dicho, me pareció una trama interesante. Los que hayáis visto la película os habréis dado cuenta que le he añadido cambios, para adaptar los personajes y para añadir mi toque personal.**

**Bueno, espero recibir vuestra opinión en forma de reviews, ya sean criticas u otras opiniones.**

**¡Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo!**

_**Utenarose**_


End file.
